HON or Dare
by 93BexyG93
Summary: The House Of Night Plays truth or dare M to give me freedom as the game heats up althought mild language throught I think
1. Chapter 1

**HON or Dare**

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters in House of Night and severely envy P.C & Kristen Cast for doing so. **

**A/N: Set before Loren's death after Stevie Rae's and at some point when Zoey is working with Aphrodite. It may not work out chronologically but I kind of need it like that for it to work.**

**A/N: Main idea- Aphrodite, Zoey, Stevie Rae, The twins (Shaunee and Erin), Daemon, Erik, Jack play truth or dare, how bad could it get...? **

"Ok Aphrodite truth or dare?" Shaunee asked politely. Everyone was sitting in a circle, well sort of, I was sat on Eric's knee and

"Why is that?"

"Because you came up with this idea. Truth or dare?"

"Truth to start with; because I seriously don't trust you not to dare me to kill myself or something."

"I wasn't going to but thanks for the idea."

"Play nice." Zoey intervenient before they started a war.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done for a dare?"

Aphrodite laughed. "crap." She was shaking her head a lot now, meaning Shaunee had picked a great question. "Is it thinks I have been asked to do or things I have done?"

"Thing you have done." She laughed nervously again.

"I had to go to school in just my underwear, with my mouth gagged and my hands tied from lunch to the end of school and then walk home like that. Until the day I was marked I never lived that down. I was so happy here, it meant a new start." Everyone laughed including Aphrodite.

"Stevie Rae, truth or dare?"

She let out a frustrated growl. "Dare." Aphrodite giggled wildly and Stevie Rae shuddered.

"I dare you to make out with Zoey." She laughed.

"What- why me?" Zoey asked shell shocked.

"Just think of it as revenge for making Neferet hate me."

"She hates me too, more than she hates you." Stevie Rae had gone a very funny colour in the past two minutes.

"Come on let's get this over with." Zoey hushed her, Eric was half way laughing and half whispered yelling at Aphrodite and she just couldn't think.

Zoey stood up as did Stevie Rae and they kissed, then once it was over both swore at Aphrodite and sat back down.

"I pick Damien."


	2. Chapter 3

"Truth. I think." Damien smiled tentatively, he didn't like playing but he did it for us.

"When did you know for sure that you were you know, gay?"

"I have known for years and you don't have to be scared to ask me." Stevie Rae hugged him tightly for being so open.

"Eric truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smiled tentatively looking at Zoey for support.

"They can't involve you though Damien." Erin pointed out

"Yea or Zoey will smush you with her super powers." Damien smiled and cussed under his breath, everyone laughed.

"Ok then, I now need to think of a new dare."

"I know you have one already Damien will you put me out of my misery." Damien prolonged the moment just that little bit longer before finally giving Eric a release from the tension.

"Ok, I dare you to stay in just your underwear for the rest of the game." Everyone laughed but no-one more that Eric himself.

"I notice you have still managed to make it so you get something out of it." He laughed kicking off his shoes and socks. "Damien Maslin I accept your challenge." Zoey's heart beat faster, faster. Was this real?

Eric slowly unfastened the buttons of his shirt and step by step more and more of him became visible from his toned pecks to his beautiful six packs all the girls except Stevie Rae screamed and so did the other two boys. But with someone as gorgeous as Eric they couldn't be blamed.

He stood up and let his hands rest on his belt buckle, and then he stopped, standing completely still as if waiting for something.

"Is this what you want?" he asked smiling like the cat that got the cream. Everyone nodded. "Scream if this is what you want." Everyone screamed and Eric was forced to put his fingers in his ears. "I think I can safely take that as a yes"

He moved his hands from his ears to the top of his pants and then, tormenting slowly, unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. Still working in slow over exaggerated movements he removed his pants and sat back down in just his Calvin Klein black boxers.

"I would have said Zoey but since the rule of it can't benefit the person making the dare I will have to go with Erin."

"Dare." She smiled confidently Eric laughed.

"Just what I hoped you'd say."

"Hit me bitch ass." They both laughed now.

"Give Aphrodite a game of 20 questions." Aphrodite and Erin hissed in a breath of air.

"Why me?" Aphrodite asked angrily.

"Because I know you will make her squirm."

**A/N: I know these are short- like really short but I am trying to make them concise. **


	3. Chapter 2

"Fine, who is going first?" Erin asked glaring at Eric.

"Aphrodite." She smiled maliciously.

"Spit or swallow?"

"Swallow. What's your worst habit?"

Aphrodite laughed "Spitting. Are you still a virgin?"

"No. Are you?"

"No." She laughed "When did you lose yours?"

"Before I came here. About a week before I was marked. When did you lose yours?"

"When I was 11."

"Ok one minute you can't ask each other the same questions." Shaunee interrupted with a cheer of agreement from the still semi-naked Eric.

"Thong or commando?"

"Thong. Have you ever been in trouble with the law, what for?

"That's two questions so I can ask two next. And I have for drugs. What's the most embarrassing thing you have done drunk? What's the most embarrassing thing you have ever done for money?"Erin paused and a worried look passed across her face.

"Drunk I got dared to give all my clothes I was wearing to the person to the left except for my knickers that were put into wedgies in the front and back and tied there and another pair put on my head and then run across town and back." She stopped again "And I would prefer not to tell you about the money one."

"Tough, otherwise you have to forfeit."

"Fine the money one. I my friend made a bet with me that I wouldn't let them tie me to a lamp post in just a thong, gagged with a sign saying '_free kisses and fondles here' _and stay there for 5 hours refusing no-one. How did you get in trouble for drugs?"

"Possession with the intent to deal cocaine. What is the wildest position you have ever tried before? "

"69. Are you always this perverted?"

"yes. What do you want to try next?"

"Standing tall, karma sutra. Has it been 20 questions yet?"

"No, Only 8. Ass, Oral or pussy?"

"Pussy. Will you stop asking freaky sex related questions?"

"No. Have you ever watched porn?"

"Eww, No." She was blushing now, just like what Eric wanted, Aphrodite was serving him well. "Have you ever had a threesome?"

"Yes. Have you ever had a foursome?"

"Unfortunately. How many guys have you had sex with?"

"14, how many men have you given a blow job to?"

"Surprisingly only one and he is sitting semi-naked in this room"

"Bullshit was Eric your only one." Aphrodite just shrugged, if Erin didn't believe her that was her problem

"Have you ever lied about your age to get a man?"

"No. Would you ever date someone in the room?"

"Not anymore. Have you ever had anal sex somewhere naughty?" Aphrodite was enjoying asking these questions and wasn't even ashamed to answer the ones Erin gave her.

"Yes, Will you please stop asking me about sex?" Ok fair enough most of Erin's Questions were lame.

"Na, it makes things more interesting. Where did you have anal that was naughty."

"Behind a church. Have you ever given a younger boy a hand job?"

"No that's immoral even for you. Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

Erin blushed and nodded. "Yes, would you ever have sex with an animal?"

"Yes. What animal would you most prefer to have sex with?"

"Owl. When did you stop bathing with your sibling?"

"I don't have any siblings. Have you ever been given money for sex?"

"No, I was offered but said no. Have you ever given money for sex?"Erin smiled and Aphrodite just laughed.

"No. Would you rather a man with a big nob or nice personality?"

"Nice Personality. How many questions do we have left?"

"2 each. Sex in the snow or in a meadow?"

"In the snow, I have hay fever. Have you ever been skinny dipping?"

"Yes in the Atlantic it was fecking freezing." Aphrodite flinched at the memory of the cold. "Have you ever had inappropriate fantasies about someone?"

"Yes. Have you ever had sex with a teacher?"  
"No but I know someone who has." Zoey glared at her, just because everyone knew about her mistake-of-a-lifetime with Loren didn't mean she should bring it up. "Who did you have sexual fantasies about?"

"Ha I don't have to answer that. It's been 20 each now."

"Fine, pick someone."

"Zoey."

39


	4. Chapter 4

"Great." Zoey smiled full of sarcasm. "Dare."

Erin laughed, echoed by everyone else.

"Shaunee, Damien, Jack, Stevie come here a moment I need to confer with you."

"Cheat." Still the other three went to her and sat whispering and giggling for a while.

"Ok, it is agreed then." Erin exclaimed happily, still giggling.

"Tell me then."

"Play 7 minutes in heaven with Eric." she moaned as Eric cheered, 7 minutes tied in a room where he can do anything he wants to her and she is not allowed to object. Just perfect.

"Fine." She grimaced. She held out her hands so they could be tied behind her and allowed them to lead her to the bathroom where she was left with Eric.

There was a lot of noise, screaming and giggling coming from behind the door; then, a lot of screaming a splash then the flush of the chain. "Oh my god he did not just give her a swirly?" Aphrodite laughed. "He did not just give the most prized fledgling since Nyx herself a swirly!" everyone one was laughing.

"I think he actually did." With more noise coming from the bathroom they fell silent and all attention was turned to the door. The screams, giggles and bangs continued for the remaining minutes until the door opened and Zoey was shoved out. Her wet hair fell straggly to her shoulders and her breath was short whether with laughter or screaming, or something different entirely. Eric followed out laughing joyously as he continued to prod and shove Zoey back to the circle.

Zoey lay down seemingly exhausted on the floor with her head on the pillow.

"What the hell happened in there?" Zoey just shook her head.

"That was _not_ like any other game of 7 minutes I have ever been involved with; never ever again."

"What did you do to her Eric? Neferet is no problem and she is fine with the bitches still in the Dark Daughters but then you and it is _Never ever again._" He laughed.

"He doesn't play this game like other lads." Zoey smiled while Aphrodite untied her hands from behind her back seeing the others would just leave her like that.

"Who do you want for a dare, thankfully you can't pick me." Erin smiled.

"Ok then Shaunee, truth or dare?"

"I get it if you can't get back at her take it out on me." Shaunee smiled, she still took it in good hearted fun.

"No I am using you to get back at her. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She laughed nervously.

"I've got one." Shaunee and Erin had a right to be nervous with what Zoey had in mind for them.

**A/N: hehe please review, I am afraid you may have to wait for a little because I want to do some more of my 'Before Bella' fanfiction and some of my actual book so please be patient with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am ever so sorry to keep you all waiting until I received a review this morning I totally forgot about the huge cliff hanger I was meant to 'un cliff hanger' about a week after I posted that. But here it is at long last. **

"What's the dare then Z" she asked looking at me.

"When we go to lunch you and Erin have to stand up and go into the middle of the isle and make out for 5 minutes. You aren't allowed to stop no matter what." Shaunee's face went white and new fallen snow.

"What about Neferet?" She asked panicking "Her and a few other teachers have taken to eating in the main hall with the rest of us."

"Tough you still have to do it."

"Can I put my clothes on by this point?" Eric asked realising otherwise he would have to go to dinner in his boxers, talk about a distraction.

"Yea you can this is the last dare anyway." Erin and Shaunee complained at that _no revenge for the divas._

After 20 minutes we were all ready to go to the hall although Erin and Shaunee tried to pull the 'I'm not all that hungry really, I might just skip dinner' card. It didn't work.

Sitting down on our table of the hall the girls couldn't keep still as they sat glaring at Zoey.

"Go." Aphrodite whispered and reluctantly both girls stood up and walked into the main isle. After thumbs up from our table they turned to face each other. Their lips touched lightly for a second and then the dare truly began as the clock started counting down. As people started to notice this strange display of affection in the middle of the hall roars of cheers, clapping and laughing broke out from corner to corner.

"I _told _you they were both lesbians." A small looking 5th former pointed out, they would have to deal with him later. Another minute passed then another 45 seconds then disaster. The she demon had noticed. By the time they got to the 3 minute stage she was standing beside them looking baffled.

"What is the meaning of this." She demanded, Shaunee and Erin ignored her and the main table had all started laughing.

"What are you doing?" Neferet was furious they were making a mockery of the school and of her. 90 seconds left.

"I demand you stop." She screamed and then turned to us. "What is going on." Her eyes met Aphrodite's and Zoey's with a look of pure, unadulterated, undiluted hatred. Everyone laughed even harder as Erin gasped for air. 60 seconds.

"Look out she's going to blow." Someone yelled followed by the patter of running footsteps and a lot of clapping as he retreated.

"Erin. Shaunee. I order you to stop this farce this instant." After another 30 seconds they broke apart laughing hysterically and gasping for air. Turning to Neferet and seeing her face of fury they laughed harder.

"What is the meaning of this." She asked again they both just shrugged and sat down.

"Drama improv." They smiled and started back into a conversation with the table. Neferet didn't know what to do. She walked back to her table and sat down but all the commotion just made it worse and she stormed off.

"God that was brilliant." Jack laughed. "I don't think I have ever laughed so much in my entire life."

Everyone agreed with a smile and then left for the dorms.

**A/N: that's all for now but I might make you all a sequel in this bit at a later date, but then again I'm a naturally lazy person and will probably forget. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
